


curtain call

by kitsudoki



Category: Kagerou Project, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: F/M, breakup fever, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsudoki/pseuds/kitsudoki
Summary: you knew it was going to happen sooner or later.
Relationships: Matsuno Osomatsu/Tateyama Ayano





	curtain call

the cicadas are even louder now; their cries as loud as the blood coursing through his eardrums. the sun, too, is merciless. a spotlight that serves as the sole witness to osomatsu’s grand finale. he can barely hear ayano speak.

“and i’m- im stupid. i’m stupid for making this so hard. it’s not as if we- it’s not like you—” 

she hesitated. 

“...why would you do all those things if you didn’t mean it?”

his eyes are burning, glaring at nothing. his brain is a broken cacophony of unsaid words: every visit to her house, the way he said her name, every night passing a countdown until the inevitable. “why can’t you just say...” and he feels like he should say, “ _i’m sorry_.” but he isn’t, so he doesn’t. 

he doesn’t say anything at all, actually, and while osomatsu is grasping for a reason, _any_ reason, for ayano to stay, time continues to countdown.

eternity passes them by until she releases a sigh. its both soft and maybe even a little exasperated. most of all, its tired. he can’t even blame her. the world beneath them gives way when ayano stands up, and time itself is slipping through his fingers when she starts to walk away; an all too familiar feeling digging into his chest.

he is reeling— osomatsu, drowning in the finality of it all, struggling to find the words to say and struggling harder to find reasons for ayano not to leave when she stops, and looks back at him, one last time. the image before him is one that’s been played before: the same, practiced smile that he’s grown to love (and even hate) with enough time, and he could never have enough time.

their last conversation ends much like a footnote, much less the finale of a tragedy. she smiles and, after a moment, turns back around.

“forget it.”


End file.
